Stolen
by TheFeelOfFlow
Summary: Ginny hears Harry's last words. She doesn't get her chance to reply.


**A/N: Pls read and review this... this is my favourite story. pls review!**

**Ship: H/G**

**Stolen**

Voldemort was gone, defeated by the Boy – Who – Lived, and only a few Death Eaters were remaining. The Order was slowly gaining the upper hand. Ginny fought along with Harry and Hermione. Ron was dead. But she didn't have time to cry now. Thoughts rushed through her mind as she fought Macnair. And then, they stopped. She stopped too. Macnair was gone. But so was somebody else. Somebody she loved. Her heart had been stolen by this one particular person the first time she saw him on platform 9 ¾. _She _had been stolen that day.

Harry fell back to the ground with a thud, bringing up a cloud of dust, dead. Rodolphus Lestrange let out a cry of triumph somewhere, but he was cut short abruptly, killed by Tonks. But he couldn't be dead. Ginny chided herself for even thinking of such a thing. The Boy – Who – Lived, the Chosen One, _the_ Harry Potter simply _could not _be dead. So said her heart. But her mind had already processed the thought that he was dead. She stood blankly for a minute, allowing her heart to agree with her mind. When both her mind and heart finally agreed and understood, she collapsed on her knees, the stones cutting into her flesh. But she didn't notice.

Nothing was on her mind, just a blank empty space which had been full of thoughts just a moment ago, of the person who lay in front of her, eyes closed forever. She fell back to the ground, unconscious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny, wake up! Ginny!" the voice urged. Somewhere in her mind, she recognized the voice. But it couldn't be, she decided. She had to be dreaming. She had just now witnessed his death, hadn't she? "Hey, Gin, get up!" the voice urged her again. Now she was sure she was dreaming.

"Well, it's not exactly a dream," Harry said. She snapped her eyes open. Harry smiled down at her. "H-H-Harry?" she stammered. "Well Gin, I sure am dead", Ginny flinched, "but I came to say my final good-byes. I thought it would be really rude if I didn't, you know?" he chortled. Ginny didn't laugh, but studied her surroundings. She was in a white empty space. Nothing above, below, or beside her. Except Harry.

"Well I actually wanted to tell you something before I go." He said as he looked at her. She looked at him questioningly. "I'm really sorry I got to spend so little time with you. I'm going back to Mom, Dad, Sirius, Remus, and Ron. They've sent their 'all the best's. You were always special to me Gin, you still are, and will remain so. We'll be waiting for you and Hermione. Thank you, for everything. I suppose this is the last time I'll be telling this to you Ginny, I love you."

She stood dumbfounded. Her throat had been clamped shut, as if a silencing charm had been put on it. She tried to hold his hand, but hers went right through his. It wasn't cold, but warm instead. He started walking backwards. Her eyes widened. He was going away. He smiled. She would see that smile for the last time. He turned and started jogging.

When he was almost just a black, blurry speck in the distance, the white started dissolving, and colours started filling the space. She could still see him, and finally found her voice. "Wait!" she cried, her hand stretched out, but it was too late… "I love you too…" she whispered to the wind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was in the same position when she woke up. Hermione cried her name, but it sounded like it was in the distance. Hermione hugged her, and told her something, but Ginny neither felt nor heard anything. His last words were echoing in her mind. She lowered her hand, and bowed her head. The first drops fell onto her robes. She cried, because God had robbed her of her favourite possession. She cried, because she had been stolen…

* * *

**A/N: So how's that? sorry for all the peoplei haven't reviewed in these few days... i was really busy. anyway please please review, i'm not getting enough reviews! pls, its demoralizing... pls!**


End file.
